Breath of Life
by ALCzysz17
Summary: He was like a breath of life for her, they needed each other much more than both realized. They completed each other, full circle. She never really thought anyone needed her like that, and he wasn't ashamed of showing her it either. They needed each other because they both had what the other needed to be complete. She was his breath of life too. Bethyl Smut Fluff


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

**Breath of Life**

It was a temporary place for the night; at least that was what Rick told them. Another home that had its own well so the water worked, it was a fight for the shower among the women while the men could care less 'bout staying in their filth for yet another night. Beth, unfortunately, had to go by pecking order and ended up last after Rosita and Tara, not that she minded either way. She wasn't going to fight over the showers, an hour, or two of being dirty wasn't going to break her. She would live.

Michonne threaten to cut Maggie's hand off if she touched the door knob, so she went first on her shower. Of course the older woman was joking, somewhat. Beth tried not to openly laugh at her sister's red face; Glenn hadn't had the foresight not too. Now he's in the dog house.

It didn't take long for them to secure the house, it wasn't too big, an extra bedroom downstairs and three bedrooms upstairs. It was agreed that Rick, Glenn, Abraham, Bob and Tyreese would sleep downstairs in the living room while Eugene got the extra room and the rest slept upstairs. Daryl took the attic, liking the high space alone, and there was a big open window there for him to keep an eye out for walkers and people. Beth ended up with Maggie and Michonne in her room while Carol had Judith and Carl, and Rosita, Sasha, and Tara were in the final room.

Maggie was setting up the room with Michonne who opted to sleep on the floor and allowing the sisters to sleep on the queen sized bed. Carol was now taking over the shower. Beth would have been up there helping, but she just couldn't handle either of the women right now. Actually she couldn't handle anyone at the moment.

Ever since they had saved her from the crazy priest's place they've all have been treating her like glass. Honestly, nothing terrible happened aside from getting a bit banged up and general terror from her captive that was it. She hated how she had lost that independence she had gotten when it was just her and Daryl only two weeks earlier. She's a lot stronger than they were all taking her for, the only person who didn't treat her like she was gonna fall apart any second was Daryl.

The only time he had treated her any way different than normal was the tight hug she received upon them finding her. It was only two days ago, yet the feel of his strong arms embracing her in his warmth as he kept her tightly to him felt amazing, it felt like home. He was actually trembling a little, especially so when he pulled back, by then though Maggie had jumped in for a tight, compressing hug, only she wasn't willing to let go. Even though she was out of his arms her eyes stayed on him.

There wasn't a moment she didn't believe he wouldn't find her. Beth had known in her heart that Daryl would find her, nothing would keep him otherwise. She just hadn't expected him to find the rest of their family as well. A very pleasant surprise.

On the trek towards Washington D.C Daryl had talked with her, asking her about the ordeal, yet not once had he treated her like she was glass, like she would shatter or that he had to walk on egg shells with her. His normalcy towards her helped her deal with everyone else's apparent view of her fragility. Beth just wanted to put what happened behind her.

She got to the wooden porch out front to breath in some fresh air that didn't have concerned questions of her wellbeing filled in it. The silence that embraced her outside felt good, even better with the buzzing of the cicadas further out echoing of a hot day tomorrow, and the lower singing of the crickets. It was funny that she had been practically alone for the days when she was stuck with the priest and wanted nothing more than to have her family by her side, to not be alone, yet now it was the one thing she craved most.

To be left alone, if only for a little while…

"Gunna be a hot one ta'morrow." Beth barely jumped as Daryl joined her out on the porch; there was a good foot between them as they both leaned against the railing of the porch with the sun setting just beyond the trees.

"Yeah, but it'll be a cool night." She replied back, glancing over at him as he lit a cigarette from the pack he found a day ago. She frowned slightly at his addiction, but made no move to speak against it. Who was she to lecture him about the evils of smoking?

It was when he blew the smoke and it got into her face that she said something.

"Do ya really have to smoke that now?" Beth commented as she waved her hand around her face to drive the smoke away.

"Ya don't have'ta stay out 'ere." He said back, taking another drag.

"I was here first." The blonde stated back, her arms crossing over her chest as she turned to him. Daryl smirked at the stance she was taking before copying her with the cigarette hanging from his lips. Her first thought was that he shouldn't look so good with something so disgusting hanging out of his mouth.

"Whatcha gunna do 'bout it?" Daryl spoke in a gruff voice, looking down upon her like she was not even a challenge for him. That riled her feathers so to speak, so Beth did the only thing she could think of. She reached right up and yanked the cigarette from his lips then proceeded to jump the steps of the porch and take off.

Daryl didn't take it lying down though. He jumped over the railing rather than the steps, landing on his hands and feet before taking off after her. His long legs gave him the advantage over her, she knew it would but she tried to make it hard for him by zigzagging around to avoid him catching her. It was all for naught though, he caught a hold of her arm yanking her back towards him where she landed face first into his chest.

Without thinking of what she was doing Beth dropped his cigarette to the ground to grip his sides tightly as she clung to him. Daryl groaned at the cigarette on the ground, but once noticing her sudden clinginess his arms slowly wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her to him. It was only two days ago that he found her, still it felt so surreal for her. Feeling him here with her, being able to hold him to her like they were.

It was so surreal…

"Beth…ya a'right…" He didn't ask it the way everyone else was asking her, it wasn't a question of if she was alright physically or even mentally. He asking her if she was really alright, if she was going to be alright with everything that's happened, if she was gonna be alright with them even if they hadn't exactly talked about what was up with them. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes as she thought of her and Daryl as 'us'.

"I think so…I will be…" Beth said softly into his chest, his arms squeezed her for a moment then released her from his grasp though in all honesty she hadn't wanted to be let go.

He stood in place as she stepped back to look up at him. There were shadows on his face obscuring his handsome features, his eyes though they shined brightly against the darkness on his face as he stared down at her. He was giving her the same stare that she received weeks ago in that church from across the table. Gazing upon her like she was an angel sent from the heavens above to guide him, his own shining star. Just like before it took her breath away, made everything sad and terrible that had happened go away from her mind, melted away to leave only him in its place. Beth had never felt like someone had ever truly needed her, someone that wasn't her sibling, or a baby, someone who could take care of themselves well enough but still needed her, regardless.

Her mouth felt dry as she stared back at him with wonderment. Daryl wasn't ashamed that he needed her, he didn't care if it was a weakness, all he cared about…was her.

Only her…

"Daryl, Beth, ya guys out here?" Beth blinked and pulled back more as Rick's voice called out to them, it was then she noticed they had ran towards the side of the house, almost hiding away from prying eyes. Daryl was still looking at her though.

"Yah, jus' checkin' the perimeter." Daryl looked over to the side as Rick appeared, rubbing his face so it gave her time to step back more. She wasn't sure how anyone would react about them, together, or whatever it was they were. It was better to play it safe, for now…

"We're settin' up dinner right now, ya both should git inside. Abraham and Tyreese are gunna take first watch." Rick looked between the both of them, gauging what was going on but not making any assumptions.

"Great! I'm starving." Beth said happily, hoping to lead him astray. Daryl grunted something along the same lines and they all headed in.

She never got the chance to talk to Daryl again after they ate; she got dragged into a card game with the girls. Now she was waiting on Rosita to finish showering then it was Tara's turn. Michonne was whooping butt all around in the game 'til she went on a perimeter walk with Rick. Beth couldn't seem to win the game to save her life, Glenn jokingly mentioned to Maggie that they should play some poker then whispered-none too quietly-in her ear that they should play strip poker.

Carl blushed brightly red, and regrettably so did Beth, herself. Everyone laughed happily though, so she would let the embarrassment slide. Two more games of go fish and old maid-safer card games for the young ones-Beth was pulled out of it by Tara to take her shower.

She started up the stairs looking out to everyone laughing joyously for once, before catching sight of Daryl sitting by the window, glancing between watching the porch outside to the group playing inside. A smile came to her lips as she watched him for a second, again it was so surreal.

The shower was calling though, so she hurried up the rest of the way and locked the door to the bathroom before relishing in the fact that she was going to be able to rid herself the dirt and grime that had made its home on her body for the last few weeks. The water on her skin was heaven even if it was pretty much cold by now, it was refreshing either way. Even better was when she was able to scrub soap on her body, it made her feel more human to be able to bath after so long.

To put it simple, it was heavenly.

Getting out of the shower was the hardest part though, she was shivering at that point and had only been under the spray for probably ten minutes or so, but she didn't want to leave just yet. She was freezing though so the goosebumps on her skin won out on if she was going to stay in the shower longer. Beth did, however, stay locked in the bathroom for a few more minutes. Allowing herself to primp in front of the mirror, something else she hadn't gotten to do in so long. Running a brush through her hair though was a nightmare, the tangles and knots hurt, and had she not loved her hair at the length it was at she had half a mind to chop it all off.

A short hair style wouldn't look so bad on her, but her Mama had always loved brushing her hair, she loved it long and the shade of blonde. Her Mama always said that one day she was gonna convince her Daddy to let Beth grow her hair out to her feet like Rapunzel. Even at fifteen they hadn't been able to convince her Daddy. In commemoration of her mother, Beth decided to deal with the snarls and knots. Selfishly though, she would miss her long hair anyway.

Looking at herself in the mirror was shocking to say the least; she looked like a whole new person now that she was clean without a speck of dirt on her. Beth smiled at her reflection before unlocking the door and leaving the bathroom. Walking back downstairs she was startled to see that everyone had vanished for the most part, the card game was put away and it seemed everyone had retired to their rooms for the rest of the night. Beth figured she must have been in the bathroom longer than she realized.

Daryl was gone from his perch at the window; in his place was Glenn who was staring outside boredly. "Everyone's gone to bed?" Beth voiced out, startling him out of his trance-like staring.

"Oh yeah, you were in the shower for forty-five minutes." Glenn replied back, smiling at the blush on her cheeks. She hadn't meant to be in there for so long.

"Sorry, it was just nice…" Glenn waved her off, turning his sights back outside.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was. Nice to get away from everyone for a bit, get away from all the concerned and worried looks. I get it." He then looked back at her with a smile on his lips. "You're a lot stronger than everyone is giving you credit for Beth, funny how it was Daryl that said it for us all to get that." Beth felt her heart skip a beat.

"When, when did he say that?" She managed to stutter out, her face growing even redder.

"While you were up showering…" Beth nodded, looking down to her feet as she thought of how Daryl told everyone that. He didn't need too, though it was annoying she knew everyone just cared and was worried about her. It was nice though, having him defend her like that.

Her heart fluttered in her chest again just thinking about him. Her lips and vocal cords moved without her realizing 'til it was too late. "Where's Daryl now?"

Glenn looked at her strangely for a minute, probably trying to figure out why she would want to know at this point during the night. He sighed with a shrug and a knowing smile on his lips, no one gave him enough credit for being so perceptive either. "Up in the attic."

"Thanks Glenn." Beth turned to head back upstairs, as she left she heard Glenn mumble out, "You're sister's going to kill me later…"

Getting up to the second floor was a piece of cake; even walking up to the steps leading up to the attic was a cake-walk. Putting her foot on the first step leading up to said attic…that took forever. Nerves were getting the better of her; she could feel her heart going haywire inside her chest as she stared up into the darkness of the attic stairs. The stairs were actually hidden behind a door; like it was a closet that hid a secret attic inside. Beth stood at the threshold of the attic just staring up at the darkness and knowing that Daryl was up there, watching through the big window there. It was quiet all around her aside from light snores and her beating heart, though that could only be heard by her.

On the inside of herself though, it was very chaotic. She kept going through the pros and cons of going to him like this, at night where they could be alone. Of course, she could always thank him in the morning, or another time. It didn't have to be right now, it could wait…

Beth shook her head, forcing the fears inside to shut the hell up! This could not wait; she wasn't going to wait for her chance to pass her by. This may be the only time she'll be truly alone with Daryl, like before. She wasn't going to lose that chance because she was too fearful of what could happen, or the consequences that could come from it. She was her own woman, no one decided what she would do and she be damned if she let anyone ever again.

Feeling the encouragement building inside, Beth forced her foot to take that first step onto the stairs. Once her foot found purchase there she made her second foot land on the next step, then the next. Before she knew it Beth was up at the top of the stairs peering around the darkness to make out Daryl somewhere. It didn't take her long to find him; he was sitting on a mattress right by the window, staring out it. It was a full moon tonight and the glow from the moon illuminated the attic including the man at the window. The moonlight lit up his features allowing her to appreciate his good looks, to see his strength hidden underneath the concentration on his face.

All the fears and worries that had her stuck at the landing of the steps had all but disappeared now, what was she so worried about anyways? It was just Daryl, nothing more and nothing less. Same old Daryl, except she was seeing same old Daryl in a much different light. He wasn't just the general protector of the prison and hunter for the group; he was much more than that for her now. He was the strength that she didn't have while she was the hope and light that he didn't have. They were both so different in so many ways, yet they both needed each other to complete one another. She had what he needed, and he had what she needed.

A complete circle.

Beth finally touched down her other foot completing her ascent to the attic. She didn't want to draw his attention though, watching him seemed to be enough for her. Sensing he was being watched, Daryl whipped his head her way fixing his eyes into the dark, allowing them to adjust. Slowly she headed into the light of the moon, giving him an easier way to see her.

"Beth." He breathed out; his muscles loosen up as he relaxed. Daryl looked her up and down briefly then gave her a questioning look. "Somethang wrong?" Always assuming the worst, nothing ever really does change.

"No, nothing wrong. I just…I just wanted to say thank you." He sat there for a second confused before recognition appeared on his face. He merely shrugged, turning his gaze back to the window.

"It ain't nuthin'." Beth rolled her eyes, she wasn't gonna let him play this off like it was nothing.

"That isn't true, it means a lot to me so it is somethin'. Ya didn't have to say anythin' at all, but ya did. So I'm gonna say it again. Thank you, Mr. Dixon." He sighed tiredly, once more bringing his gaze back to her.

"Yer welcome…Miss Greene." Beth smiled softly at his words then stepped forward to join him on the mattress. He made no move to leave the space as she sat; the tense set of his shoulders told her he was a little uncomfortable with her proximity. She couldn't understand why though, they had hugged earlier, that was something much more than just sitting beside each other.

"How's it lookin' out there?" She asked next, peering over his shoulder as he shrugged again.

"Nuthin' really. Rick's walkin' the perimeter with Bob while Glenn and I watch from here." Her hand slid closer to his bent leg as she leaned over him to look out the window as well. She heard and felt him breath in a shaky breath from her proximity, being this close to him both made her nervous and thrilled her beyond belief. Knowing that he wasn't pulling away made it all the better.

"When do you go on watch out there?" Beth voiced her question quietly, almost a whisper between them. Her eyes moved from the window to direct all on his face as he turned slightly to look back at her. She didn't miss the way his shoulders bunched up when he realized how close she was to him, so much closer than he obviously expected.

"Rick will come git me…'bout two hours, maybe…" Daryl's voice cracked a little and came out just as softly as hers had, like they didn't want to be louder in case it broke the sudden spell they were under. Beth nodded a little then leaned in a bit more. "Ya know…you was right…I did…"

Beth blinked a few times in confusion, where was this coming from and what was he talking about? "Did…what?"

Daryl breathed in deeply as though trying to gather courage and strength, she watched on in mild wonderment as she waited for him to elaborate on his words. "I did miss ya." Her breath hitched in her throat as his words echoed in her mind.

A flashback of both of them sitting on the porch of that small cabin so long ago, leaning against the railing while they talked and drank moonshine came to her mind. Her memory came to life as she remembered telling him that he would miss her so bad when she was gone. She had only said it jokingly, a way to lighten up the mood even though she whole heartedly believed her words. More so, on the fact that he would be the last man standing, that he was far more equipped for this world than anyone she knew. Hearing him tell her that she was right, that what she said so jokingly ended up being true made her heart skip a beat, her jaw went slack as it hung open a little in surprise and her eyes glistened with barely contained tears as she looked at him like he was nothing short of a miracle.

"R-Really?" Her voice trembled as she somehow managed to speak though she was sort of shell-shocked at the moment.

Daryl nodded his head, a smile slowly etching itself on his lips as he gazed back at her. No longer was he nervous as he watched her, no longer was there a bit of doubt keeping him from acknowledging what he knew was true, that he cared for her far more than friend or family. Beth felt her mouth go dry, making it hard to gulp as she got lost in his eyes.

"Yah. More than ya will ever know…" Hearing his words escape his lips with the loving expression on his face all directed at her was almost too much. She couldn't for the life of her find the words reply back, to answer his deep words with one's of her own. Her voice was locked in her vocal cords now, and she wasn't sure she would be able to respond back with words alone, so she didn't.

Knowing Daryl like Beth had gotten too, she knew he would never make the first move. It wasn't that he was too shy, or nervous, nor was it that he didn't have it in him, she was sure of it he did. It was the mere fact that he didn't want to pressure her, to make her feel like she had to do this if she didn't want too. She wanted too though, more than he ever really knew 'til now.

Beth leaned even closer to Daryl, her hand between them sliding down to press against his thigh while her other hand dropped onto his knee to steady her. He glanced at her hand then back to her face, his eyes widening as he realized what she intended to do. Smiling up at him she leaned forward as he inclined his head down towards her and their lips met. Feeling the soft pressure of his lips on hers was just heavenly, far better than she had ever thought it would be, it exceeded all her expectations and more. His lips were soft, but rough that reflected him so well, it also gave off a delicious friction that made her toes curl inside her boots as his lips moved slightly against hers.

Her hand gripped his kneecap tightly when she felt Daryl's hands come into contact with her body. One rested on her back, spreading out flat giving a pleasant heat on her back. His other hand pushed back hair from her face and caressed her cheek as their kiss deepened. Beth slanted her mouth to the side opposite him to encourage deepening the kiss further, even letting her tongue press up on his lips as another form of encouragement. When his mouth opened though, her breath was knocked from her throat as her tongue brushed against his. She never knew how sensitive her tongue could be 'til now, it made her stomach squirm in satisfaction.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Beth had to pull away to catch the breath that had escaped her. Her eyes opened to see Daryl's eyes glazed over, watching her as she caught her breath. He barely looked as though he had participated in the kiss, his breathing was more even but his lips looked a little swollen from her attention to them. Beth's face felt hot, actually she felt hot all over. It didn't help that the attic was a tad warmer than the rest of the house and heat rises so…

"It's hot." Beth breathed out; bringing her hand that was supporting her weight against him up to push back his bangs that were slightly sticking to his forehead from sweat.

"Yep." Hearing him say one word made a giggle erupt from her throat, he definitely looked to be only half here and half gone from their kissing. Beth guessed he wanted to most definitely continue but was gonna wait for her to be ready; she loved how attentive he was to her needs and wants.

"Maybe…maybe we should get rid of some clothes…to cool off." Her face was extremely red by now, hearing a chuckle at her reaction though made the skin on her arms prickle in delight. Daryl pushed some of her damp hair behind her ear.

"Sounds like a plan ta me." He said back, pulling a little away from her to shed off his ever present vest with the angel wings on the back. Beth bit her bottom lip as she watched him set the vest to the side then started unbuttoning the long sleeve shirt underneath. Her mouth that had once been dry was now watering slightly from watching him undress. Once he shrugged off his shirt to leave his chest bare to the world her mouth went back to dry.

A tug on her own shirt startled her into the here and now; she looked down to see a tan hand tugging on the hem of her shirt. "Gunna take this off, Miss Greene?" Hearing her last name spoke with such a husk in his voice sent her stomach squirming more and in-between her thighs strangely throbbed. Smiling bashfully at him, Beth opted to not say anything back, instead she brushed his hand aside then criss-crossed her hands on the hem of her shirt to help pull it off her body. Once her head poked fear she dropped the shirt on top of his vest and shirt, turning her eyes back to him as he took in her unclothed upper body.

She was still wearing a bra, but it was a simple cream color that was a bit smaller for her than she would have liked, though it did make her breasts look bigger than they really were. Beth glanced down at her breasts barely being contained in her bra then connected eyes with Daryl. His reaction was a slow gulping in his throat and his eyes becoming hooded as he settled his gaze on all of her rather than bluntly staring at her chest.

"Daryl…I need your help." Beth said in a whisper, feeling warmth flood her insides.

"Wit' what?" He responded back, voice but a whisper like hers yet so full of manly intent. Her breath caught at the sound of his voice, causing her to stop for a moment to collect herself.

"Can you…take my bra off for me?" She had looked back down as she said it, feeling a bit shy asking him of this before gazing back up at him underneath her lashes entrancingly. He gulped again as his head nodded.

"Thank I can do that…" He mumbled out, both hands coming to rest on her shoulders first as to not startle her. Then his hands smoothly went down her back running over the soft, clean skin there before they encountered her bra. It only took two seconds for him to unlatch the tight wire from each other and release her from its grasp. As he pulled back with her bra his fingers ran across her skin from her back to the sides of her chest then lightly brushing the sides of her breasts as he tugged the bra off her body. Beth shuddered at the feather light caress of his finger tips on the sides of her breasts; she'd never been touched on her chest beyond touches on top of her clothes.

"Thank you…" Beth breathed out, finding that she didn't have any type of urge to cover her breasts from his sight like she thought she would. It was awkward being like this with him since she had never done such a thing, but it was strangely comfortable as well. With Daryl she didn't feel like she had to be anyone else but herself. Baring herself so openly to him just seemed like the next natural step in their relationship with each other.

That was the best word for it, natural.

"Yer welcome."

The stale, warm air around them made everything a little hazy, she could feel her nipples hardening from being uncovered even though it wasn't cold or cool up here. His eyes drank her in, looking all over her rather than pinpointing in one place. She meant more to him than breasts and nipples and sex. He meant more to her than abs and a penis and sex.

So much more…

They met half way to kiss again, open mouth and tongues tangling together. It was harder and far hotter than their first kiss, another natural progression in their relationship. Beth felt a moan call out from her throat as their chests meshed together, rubbing against her harden nipples that sent more tingles of pleasure through her body. Daryl responded with a groan of his own pulling her to her knees as he turned his body more towards her, one leg going around her body to allow her to settle between his legs. He was leaned down more so their chests brushed apart as she appeared above him in the new position. Beth sighed in pleasure then jumped in surprise when one of his legs curled around the back of her knees to scoot her closer to him while one of his hands pushed back her hair from her face as they kissed.

Feeling bold Beth grasped his other hand settled on her bare back to lower it down 'til he was squeezing one of her jean covered butt cheeks. She moaned again, pushing back against his hand to encourage him more. Her hands danced along his skin from his scruffy cheeks down his neck to massage his shoulders somewhat then further down to tickle his chest and abs. the heat between them increased, it was almost hard to breathe but they managed. Another hard squeeze on her butt made Beth pull back from their hot, messy kiss to catch some air, Daryl continued on though taking another moan from her lips as his closed in on one of her harden nipples.

Beth dragged her finger nails through his hair as she gasped desperately for air while he kissed and tugged at her breasts. The sensations were almost too much, yet not enough. Her insides were bubbling, like something was building up, getting stronger. She knew what it was from a few stolen moments at night of touching herself to get the frustration to release, it never felt so monumental before though. Not like a big explosion was about to go off.

Daryl's hand moved from her hair to her shoulder then dropped right down between her legs to rub and add more heating pleasure to the building sensation in her belly. His lips moved from her breasts leaving it to cool with his moisture coating her breasts as he kissed down her stomach while rubbing harder against her jean covered center. Beth rocked to the movements of Daryl's hand, increasing her pleasure more but not feeling exactly what she wanted to feel with the clothe in the way.

"Daryl, take it off. Please take it off." She pleaded and begged; crying out a little at the loss of contact between her legs as he quickly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down her zipper. Hearing the noise of her teeth of the zipper releasing sent tremors through her skin as she anticipated the touch of his hand she was longing for.

Using both hands Daryl tugged down her jeans and her undies to the tops of her thighs revealing her creamy skin to his sights. When his hand reconnected with her bare butt cheek Beth had to slam on hand against the wall and the other on his shoulder blade to keep herself from falling over. His fingers gripped tightly then another set of fingers combed through the hair down there before pressing against the bundle of nerves. A gasping cry echoed around them and he pressed on, gaining more cries and gasps and moans from her mouth as he caressed the sensitive skin down there.

Before long Beth was rocking against his hand again feeling the eruption coming closer and closer. His thumb pressed down on her clit like he was pressing a button then released it only to press down a second later while his middle finger teased her opening, spreading the moisture he was helping her to create around the area. Her hand still planted on the way to support her, she used her other hand to direct his face up to her and they kissed again. A wobbly whine came from her lip against his then she felt him press almost painfully hard against the nub and that eruption that had been coming closer and closer exploded before her closed tightly eyes.

His lips stayed connected to hers helping to lock the scream of pleasure between them as he pressed on, prolonging her climax even more for her. By the time she came down she had fallen back from Daryl landing on her back and painfully on his leg that had still been wrapped around her bent knees. He tugged himself free as they settled down for a moment, Beth's breathing extremely labored as she came down from the amazing high she had just experienced.

"Daryl." He ran his hand through his hair before turning his sights back on her.

"Yah?"

"Come here, now." There was no room for argument as she waved a weak hand at him. Daryl smiled as he pushed her legs open allowing him to crawl between them to get to her.

"I'm right here, darlin'." His endearment made her smile just before she pulled him down to kiss her again.

This kiss was much like their first, slow and learning but not without the same passion that was burning inside both of them. Beth wrapped her legs around his hips to press his erection down hard against her center causing them both to moan. He grinded against her repeatedly as they kissed, giving her aching center more relief while increasing his own pleasure. Thinking how about much it must hurt to still be wearing jeans, Beth unwound her arms from his neck and shoulders to do their dance down his body again 'til she reached the tops of his jeans. She fiddled with the belt buckle then the button and zipper, feeling skin afterwards told her he wasn't one for boxers or briefs.

Daryl pulled away to stand completely and tug away his jeans from his body, though he did tumble a little as he had a hard time kicking off his boots as well. During that time Beth made quick work of her own jeans and undies so she laid there naked and proud of it as he stood there naked and with reason to be proud of it. Even after all they've done so far she still had the gale to blush at the sight of his standing erection. She didn't know if he was bigger than normal, or smaller, hell he could be average size for all she knew and cared, because she didn't care about his size. It was the fact that it was him in all his glory wanting to share this type of moment with her, that's what mattered most.

Size was nothing but a number, just like age…

Beth crocked her finger at him, telling him to get his butt back to her and he didn't disappoint. They embraced tightly gaining a groan from him as his erection pressed right up against her heat, making her rewrap her legs around his hips again to bring him closer. They kissed and grinded for a good while and without even realizing it 'til after the fact Beth gasped at the strange sensation inside her as his penis stretched her insides. She had been so into him and kissing, she hadn't even realized he was entering her 'til he was already in there.

She met up with him a few thrusts, finding incredible pleasure in the act of sex. Beth knew it would be good and enjoyable, but she figured it was made wonderful and magical because she was doing it with someone she truly loved. That was what made the big difference between sex and making love. Daryl went slow for the most part, mumbling 'bout wanting to last longer. She didn't care though, she had already gotten her release and he more than deserved his. She could feel the bubbling of another orgasm coming but she ignored it, opted to encourage Daryl to thrust faster, to thrust harder, to find his own release.

"Harder Daryl. Go harder." Beth commanded, thrusting up to him hard to force him to retaliate back.

"Fuck, Beth!" Daryl gasped out then slammed hard into her, giving her what she wanted.

From then on the pace moved harder and faster, Daryl finally letting go of his inhibitions to find his release. He cursed a little as he got closer, peppering kisses on her face, neck and chest as he went. His attention to her left her breathless but at the same time, he was like a breath of life for her.

He breathed life into her much like she did into him, again she thought, they completed each other. It was sad knowing that they both learned this because they lost their home and her father, but there was always some good to come from the bad and vice-versa. She hoped nothing bad came from their union though.

"Shit!" Daryl cursed loudly, pulling back and out of Beth to explode on her. She laughed lightly as she felt a hot substance land on her belly, the look on Daryl's face was the best thing she had ever seen. The look of completion and pleasure made her heart swell up with love and satisfaction. She had done that, she made him feel great and that achievement alone felt amazing. She wondered if he had felt much the same when she gone off the edge?

"You're beautiful." Beth said after a moment. The light from the moon shining through the window was at its brightest now, illuminating Daryl even more, giving him this ethereal, glowing look that took her breath away. Daryl snorted a little though she could make out a smile on his face.

"Ya ain't suppose ta call a guy beautiful, darlin'." Beth shrugged.

"I call 'em like I see 'em." He snorted again though in amusement this time.

"Then if I'm beautiful, you must be gorgeous." His voice was breathless at the end as she came back down to her to kiss her lightly on the lips. The kissed was pleasant without the yearning and urging they had felt before; now that they were good it was nothing but a simple kiss.

A simple kiss between two people who love each other.

It lasted for only a few seconds then Daryl was using an edge of the sheet on the mattress to wipe away the evidence of his climax off of her. Beth hadn't really minded though, she felt like he sort of claimed her when he had done it. As he finished up he commented to her, "We really need ta git some condoms. Can't keep pullin' out like that all the damn time."

"But…what if I'm ready to go again in a few minutes?" Beth bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing as she waited for him to respond.

"Jesus darlin', yer gunna be the death of me." Daryl sounded only a little exasperated so she let her laughter flow to let him know she was messing with him.

"I'm only jokin', Daryl."

"What if I'm ready ta go soon too?" He was lying next to her now, staring at her with a smirk as she gaped at him.

"I'll always be ready when you are." His smirk broadened into a genuine smile.

"Good ta hear, but I thank I'm done fer the nite." He yawned loudly, openly as he stretched his arms over his head and his back.

"Mmmm, don't ya have to go on duty soon?" Beth yawned politely behind her hand while stretching some too. Daryl shrugged his shoulders then pointed at the window.

"I'm pretty shore I ain't gunna have'ta worry 'bout that." Beth followed his pointing finger towards the window, then a huge blush burst on her face as she took in the window cracked open just barely an inch to let cool air in. "Don't thank anyone is gunna bother us fer a while."

"You knew that window was cracked open." Beth stated there was no reason to ask she knew he knew about it. He rubbed his thumb on the tip of his nose as he scrunched his face up alluding to thinking if he should answer that one honestly or not. "Daryl."

"Yah, I was the one who opened the damn thang. Jus' fergot 'bout it tho. Ya see a gorgeous angel wit' blonde hair and glowin' blue eyes came 'ere ta seduce me and…I was too busy ta 'member 'bout the window." Beth leaned over to kiss him on the lips. "Am I off the hook?" Daryl asked afterwards, brushing some hair from her face as she gave him her thinking face.

"Um…no, actually you're in the dog house now." His jaw dropped as she pretended to leave the bed only for him to grab her from behind and tug her back to him.

"Beth."

"Alright, alright!" She waved her hands at him. "I'll stay, but you're goin' to have to make it up to me."

"Like what?" He inquired, looking at her pensively. Beth shrugged.

"I'll figure somethin' out." Her eyes closed when his arms came around her body, keeping her locked to him.

"I can thank up a few thangs." He offered, kissing the side of her neck tantalizingly.

"Yah, I bet ya can too." She said back, turning back towards him to kiss him deeply on the lips. Maybe she hadn't been kidding so much on being ready to go again in a few, and upon feeling him pressed against her maybe he wasn't joking either.

"….." Beth frowned slightly pulling back a little. "What was that?"

"I ain't said anythang." He commented back, though from the look on his face she could tell he was lying. She smiled in the end though; she would give him the benefit of her silence, for now.

She'd bother him about it later…

"_I love you."_

* * *

**A/N: S**o the romantic in me had gotten out and this came out. I know I mentioned on tumblr to **dixongirl** that I could write a sex scene between these two where Daryl's awkward and shy. I don't think I succeeded in that, but it's definitely a sex scene. Unfortunately I can't write one without drawing it out into a full length story it seems. Hope y'all liked it! Also I did bother **randy-is-eye-candy **idea from tumblr too, so thank you for posting how you thought they would be when they reunite. I used their dialogue of him telling Beth that he did miss her. It was too good an opportunity to pass up, so thank you again for posting that! I give you credit!

Also the whole Rapunzel thing in the shower was another shout to someone on tumblr who thought Disney's 'Tangled' sort of reflected Beth and Daryl to Eugene (Flynn Rider) and Rapunzel. I thought it was a cute idea so I had to toss that in!

Hopefully this also gives some relief to my readers of 'Iris' as well since the recent chapter wasn't a very happy one, maybe this will lighten your spirits and keep ya at bay for the next installment in that story! I hope y'all really liked this one-shot, it took me two days to do it so I must have been in the right mood. That's one of my issues when writing these scenes, I seriously have got to be in the mood otherwise (to me anyway) its complete crap. I am very proud of this one though!

**Let me know whatcha think and review!**

_**ALCzysz17**_


End file.
